Kadic of The Dead: OVERKILL
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: The hardcore you've been waiting for has arrived! Ulrich Stern must team up with fellow Lyoko Warrior and rival, William Dunbar, to stop the villainous XANA from unleashing a deadly mutagen formula on the real world, turning everyone into flesh eating mutants. They must also save Yumi, held captive by the vile villain. Two unlikely allies, one damsel in distress, one mission.


WARNING:

This story contains: Graphic Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Innuendo and some Mature Content. Kadic of The Dead: Overkill is inspired by The House of The Dead: Overkill, a Grindhouse themed rail shooter. You've been warned about the language.

Prologue

A lone figure stood alone in the middle of a small forest outside Kadic School grounds, cautiously taking every step as he kept his Magnum pistol raised. A black satchel hung over the figure's right shoulder as he crept quietly through the dark forest. Light mist slowly rolled in as the moon light peered through the leaves on the trees. Dark clouds rolled across the pitch black sky and the sound of an owl's hooing echoed throughout the large forest. As the figure progressed slowly through the forest, he heard the sound of rustling leaves to his right. Taken off guard, he snapped and raised his Magnum, pointing it at a group of large, green bushes. The leaves slowly ceased to move as the figure kept his weapon raised. His heart beat spiked as lowered his Magnum. He rapidly looked at his surroundings to see if the source of the noise was still around. The figure took a deep breath and continued to walk cautiously through the forest. As he was about to enter official school grounds, the sound of rustling leaves came up again. This time, it was behind him. Like the first time, he snapped and turned to his rear; aiming his pistol at the source of the noise. Again, it was a group of large, green bushes. He sighed again.

"God damn it." He said to himself as he lowered his pistol. Then, as he holstered his weapon and turned around, his face met the end of a fist. The punch knocked him to the dirt, the fall causing his Magnum pistol to fall right out of his right pant pocket. His lip started to bleed as he lay on the floor. He wiped the blood off of his lower lip as he looked at his attacker.

"Fancy seein' you here, motherfucker!" his attacker said as he stared at him, confused.

"The fuck was that for, William?" the figure asked him. William's black messy hair was just as dark as the night sky above. His brown eyes stared deeply into his adversaries eyes as he shook his head. Like him, he had a large black bag thrown over his right shoulder.

"You know exactly what the fuck that was for, you piece of fuckin' shit." William shot. "I blame you for this, Ulrich. All of this shit." Ulrich dusted himself off and stood up, then leaning down to pick up his Magnum pistol. Dirt covered the seat of his pants and the lower half of his olive green short sleeved button up shirt. He wiped the dirt off of the weapon and looked at William with confusion and disgust.

"What's gotten into you?" Ulrich asked him.

"You know what fuckin' got into me, Ulrich!" William answered. "You failed to stop XANA from getting' his dirty fuckin' hands on Yumi last night and now we have to deal with this motherfuckin' shit now!"

"It wasn't my fault, William." Ulrich calmly told him. "He took her. End of story."

"Oh, cool fuckin' story bro!" William replied sarcastically, waving his Magnum pistol around. "Please, do tell it again."

"Really mature, William."

"Fuck you." Ulrich rolled his eyes and checked the clip that was loaded into his pistol. He then placed the clip slowly back into the weapon and cocked it.

"Look, I don't care if you're pissed at me right now." Ulrich told William with a stone face. "But, if we're to stop XANA from doing whatever he's doing and get Yumi back, we have to work together, whether we like it or not." William shook his head in disbelief, yet looked back at Ulrich and then at the ground, thinking about what's more important to him. He knew both of them loved Yumi and would do anything to get their damsel in distress back. Though he was mad, he had to do what had to be done.

"Alright, you fuckin' win." William replied. "We're in this together. As long as we get Yumi back and we kill that motherfucker, XANA, I'm up for it."

"Alright." Ulrich said. "Let's roll. We got a girl to save.

"And a motherfucker to kill." William added. Ulrich looked to him, then sighing again.


End file.
